


SPONTANEOUS STORY NUMBER NINE

by starskyhutchwriters



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Chinese Food, Day Off, Good clean fun between two lovers, M/M, fortunes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starskyhutchwriters/pseuds/starskyhutchwriters





	SPONTANEOUS STORY NUMBER NINE

SPONTANEOUS STORY NUMBER NINE

"Hold on a sec..." Starsky whispered, "Hutch! I'm trying to order us food! You need to wait until I get off here!"

Hutch kept rubbing his hand up and down the bulge in Starsky's jeans. He whispered back, "Give me a few more seconds and I'll 'get you off.'"

Starsky was trying to keep his cool, "Add one Orange Chicken with rice, and an order of Crab Rangoon. Make sure..." He closed his eyes, feeling Hutch's hand on the front of his pants was making him crazy. "Uh, make sure you add hot peppers to the Spicy Chicken." He hung the phone up. He grabbed Hutch's head with both hands and ran his fingers through the golden hair. "You make me crazy , you know that?"

"That's my job! Good to know I succeeded!"

Starsky smiled, "Why don't you unwrap that package and see what prize is underneath."

"And thanks for ordering the crab Rangoon. You know what I love." Hutch pulled Starsky into a tight hug and kissed him deeply. "You also know I LOVE to unwrap presents!"

Hutch dropped to his knees and kissed the cock under the tight jeans. He breathed out a hot breath and was pleased when the cock jumped. He slowly unbuckled the belt and unbuttoned the button. He pulled the zipper down, and continued to kiss the cock under the black silk boxers he exposed. He grabbed the waist band of the jeans and pulled them down. He pushed Starsky into the chair behind him. He reached into the briefs and pulled the fully engorged cock out. He smiled and licked it from top to bottom and back up. When he got back to the top he took the cock into his mouth and all the way to the back of his throat. He moaned as he felt it swell even larger and began to suck and run his tongue up and down as he did so. It always turned him on to pleasure his lover like this.

Starsky put his hands on that golden head, and ran his fingers through the blond strands. He heard his lover moan, and felt it go through his cock. It sent chills though out his body. "Ohhhh... Hutch... " He did not know how long he was going to last, but he didn't want the wonderful feeling of pleasure to end.

He pushed up, feeling his cock go down this lover's throat. He began to push in and out, in time with Hutch's movements. "Babe...Oh man...I... need..." He found he could not talk. He moaned deep, and his head fell back.

Hutch knew what his lover needed. And he was happy to give it to him. He sucked Starsky's cock as far down his throat as he could. He continued to moan as he bobbed his head up and down. He felt the cock get harder and bigger and knew Starsky was at the breaking point. He worked his hand into his lover’s briefs and cupped Starsky's balls, rolling them and then applying just the slightest pressure as he sucked the cock deep. He felt the balls tighten and the cock get harder and bigger. He reveled in the power his strong partner allowed him to have. He felt the first pump of cum and began to swallow, wringing out every drop he could.

He slowly released the cock from his mouth and put his head down on Starsky’s lap, kissing his cock and abdomen and every other inch of skin he could reach. "I love you, Babe. I love you so much."

Coming back down to earth, Starsky opened his eyes. Still holding his blond's head, he moved his hands down onto Hutch's shoulders, rubbing them. He found his voice, "Hey, come up here." As Hutch moved up on Starsky's side, Starsky began pushing his pants all the way off.

He turned on his side and reached down, feeling his lover's bulge in his pants. He took his hand off and pulled himself next to his lover.

Hutch settled against Starsky's chest. He loved this man more than anything. He would give this man anything. He helped Starsky remove the pants. Hutch shivered as he felt Starsky's hand on his cock. "Babe, you don't have to do this."

Starsky reached back down, and started to undo Hutch's belt, kissing his lover as he was doing it. He unbuttoned his pants and slid the zipper down. He pushed the pants down over his hips and Hutch helped him until they were far enough down to kick them off onto the floor.

Starsky pulled his lover close, kissing and plunging his tongue into the hot mouth, then sucking on his lover’s lip.

"Starsk!" Feeling their naked bodies together was one of the best feelings in the world. He greedily kissed Starsky back, sucking on his tongue and returning the bites to his lips.

Starsky pulled back for air. Feeling out of breath and full of desire, he panted, "I need you to fuck me, babe." He pulled his lover into another long kiss.

Hutch's breath caught. "Starsk? You sure?"

"Yeah, please, now..." He pulled his lover on top of him, and pulled his legs up, wrapping them around his lover. Pulling out of a kiss, he said, "I need you now..." He panted.

Hutch felt overwhelmed with the feelings he was experiencing. Feeling his lover pull him into a total cocoon of skin on skin was amazing. As Starsky pulled up and wrapped his legs around Hutch’s body, Hutch grabbed the lube and worked it into Starsky, stretching the muscle. Then he slowly pushed his cock into Starsky's anus. He kept up a steady pressure until the head of his cock passed the tight ring. He stopped there and just absorbed the feeling of coming home to something he had missed forever. Even though they made love several times a day, it was always like the first time.

When Starsky lifted his hips, he slid in further. He let Starsky set the pace and soon he was fully seated inside him. He braced himself with one hand and reached between them to take Starsky's cock in his hand. It was mostly flaccid, but when he took it in his hand it began to harden. He pumped his cock  in and out, and stroked Starsky's cock in the same rhythm. This wasn't going to last long because Starsky had a way of driving him wild. He felt sweat beading on his forehead and back. He opened his eyes and locked them on Starsky's eyes. He didn't need to talk out loud. Starsky could read the love in his eyes and he could read the love in Starsky's. He bit his lower lip then leaned down to nip at his lover's lips. God, this felt so good... so right.

Starsky moaned, he felt so complete with his lover inside him. He gripped onto Hutch's legs, pulling him to him with everything he had. He felt him hitting his prostate.  He moaned and wanted more. He pushed down, meeting every stroke.

Hutch moved with his lover's hands, stroking deep and in the way that Starsky liked, to give him the most pleasure. His cock was as hard and ready as he had ever been. Being inside that hot, tight, welcoming sheath was almost more than he could stand. Feeling the small spasms that were starting made him pump harder and faster. He still gripped Starsky's cock which was completely hard in his hand. He continued to pump it in time with his thrusts. "Starsk... soon... ready...?"

Starsky was in heaven. He moaned, hearing his lover's voice coax him on to euphoria, "Yes... Oh, God, yes..." That was all it took, Starsky felt the pull, and he came. "Hutchhhhh!" He grabbed his lover around his waist and moved down to his ass. He pulled him close, riding out the waves. Knowing Hutch was coming with him, he closed his eyes and held on until his strength was gone. He fell back on the chair, panting. Hutch's head was lying on his chest. He pulled his lover close,

"I love you, I love you so much...you’re my life...you’re my life...." He trailed off, still out of breath, but feeling so much happiness inside him because of Hutch.

Hutch arched his back and pushed deep. He was totally seated inside his lover. He felt the tingles in his lower back, moving down to his balls. He couldn't hold it in any longer. He pumped deep once more and felt his orgasm hit him. He held still except for still pumping Starsky's cock between their bodies. He felt the hot cum flow out over his hand and stopped stroking, just holding it. He leaned down and kissed Starsky. "My heart... my soul... you are my everything... I love you...”

After Starsky regained some control, he opened his eyes, and glanced down to the golden locks on his chest. He ran his hand through the sweaty hair. "Love ya, Blintz. I love it when you lay on me like this." He smiled. "Hey?" watching his lover look up at him, he pulled him into a kiss.

Hutch loved when Starsky would 'pet' his hair. He also loved running his fingers through all those brunet curls on his partner's head. He kissed Starsky back and put his head down on his sweaty chest. He was totally comfortable. He knew he needed to get off Starsky but it was so hard to give up this comfortable 'bed'.

He heard the doorbell ring. The sound was loud and made Hutch jump. He felt his cock slide out of Starsky as he pushed himself up. "We expecting someone?"

Just then, the doorbell rang. "Food." Starsky said,trying to jump up and gather clothing took a bit more effort than it seemed like it should. Starsky tripped over his partner’s feet as they were both trying to get up at the same time. Starsky was jumping on one foot, pulling his pants on, and buttoning them, throwing the underwear aside with his shoes and socks.

He grabbed his shirt, and pulled it on, then looked at his disheveled partner, still getting dressed. He grabbed his wallet out of his pocket and opened the door. He paid the delivery boy and took the bags. "Here, this is for you." He handed him a tip. He closed the door, took the food in the kitchen, and put it on the table. Grabbing two plates and silverware, and a couple of beers from the fridge, he headed back to the table.

"Damn, Babe, you made me forget we ordered food!"

Hutch continued to try to straighten out his clothing. It was a good thing his partner was quick on his feet, or the delivery guy might have left.

Starsky smiled at his blond. "You make me forget everything when I'm with you. All I have to do is see that beautiful face..." He walked over to Hutch, pulling him into a kiss. "And I would forget anything going on around me. Of course, and food..." He laughed.

Hutch melted into the kiss. "Right back at you, buddy." Hutch laughed with Starsky and helped open the boxes and containers of food. "Do we have to go anywhere today? You know those Crab Rangoon make me horny."

After dinner was done, Starsky threw a fortune cookie at Hutch. Starsky opened his, "Hey, listen to mine; 'You’re going to find wonderful pleasure in your lover's arms. First, there is going to be a nice warm shower, followed by a sensuous back rub. Then, after that, you will put your hard cock up that tight hot ass of the one you are giving the back rub to’.”

Hutch laughed. "That's not what that paper says! Give that to me!" He tried to grab it, but Starsky pulled his hand back. "Come on, Starsk, let me read what it really says!"

Starsky laughed. He stood up, playing keep away. "Hey, it says something else...’Your partner is going to be getting a hard on in about three minutes from all this teasing’."

Hutch opened his fortune cookie and unfolded the tiny strip of paper. He looked at Starsky and read, "’You will fuck a curly-haired brunet until he yells for mercy, which you will not grant.’ Make that ONE minute!"

Starsky ran into the bedroom, laughing.

Hutch took off after his partner and tackled him to the bed!

"You are mine now!" Hutch laughed and began tickling Starsky! "I've got you now!"

"Hey," Starsky cried out, "My fortune!" He was laughing, and loving every minute of his partner’s retaliation.

 


End file.
